North by Northwest
North by Northwest 1959, directed by Alfred Hitchcock (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: A hapless New York advertising executive is mistaken for a government agent by a group of foreign spies, and is pursued across the country while he looks for a way to survive. *Cary Grant - Roger O. Thornhill *Eva Marie Saint - Eve Kendall *James Mason - Phillip Vandamm *Jessie Royce Landis - Clara Thornhill *Leo G. Carroll - The Professor *Josephine Hutchinson - Mrs. Townsend *Philip Ober - Lester Townsend *Martin Landau - Leonard *Adam Williams - Valerian *Edward Platt - Victor Larrabee *Robert Ellenstein - Licht *Les Tremayne - Auctioneer *Philip Coolidge - Dr. Cross *Patrick McVey - Sergeant Flamm *Edward Binns - Captain Junket *Ken Lynch - Charley, Chicago Policeman *Stanley Adams - Lieutenant Harding (uncredited) *Andy Albin - Farmer (uncredited) *Anne Anderson - Woman (uncredited) *Don Anderson - Worker (uncredited) *Ernest Anderson - Porter on Twentieth Century Ltd. (uncredited) *Malcolm Atterbury - Man at Prairie Crossing (uncredited) *Tol Avery - State Police Detective (uncredited) *Sam Bagley - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *Rama Bai - Woman at United Nations Building (uncredited) *Frank Baker - Man at Auction (uncredited) *Alex Ball - Man at United Nations Building (uncredited) *Baynes Barron - Taxi Driver #2 (uncredited) *Brandon Beach - Man at Auction (uncredited) *John Beradino - Sergeant Emile Klinger (uncredited) *Audrey Betz - Woman at Auction (uncredited) *Stephen Bolster - Man with Camera (uncredited) *Steve Carruthers - Man at Auction (uncredited) *Taggart Casey - Shaving Man (uncredited) *Bill Catching - Auction Attendant (uncredited) *Bob Coe - Cropduster Pilot (uncredited) *David A. Cox - Police Officer on Horse (uncredited) *Walter Coy - U.S. Intelligence Agency Official (uncredited) *Jimmy Cross - Taxi Driver #1 (uncredited) *Lucille Curtis - Woman (uncredited) *Patricia Cutts - Hospital Patient (uncredited) *Jack Daly - Train Steward (uncredited) *John Damler - Police Lieutenant (uncredited) *Lawrence Dobkin - U.S. Intelligence Agency Official (uncredited) *Ken DuMain - Man at Auction (uncredited) *Daniel Elam - Man at United Nations Building (uncredited) *Tommy Farrell - Eddie, Elevator Starter (uncredited) *Jesslyn Fax - Woman on Train (uncredited) *Adolph Faylauer - Bald Bidder (uncredited) *Bess Flowers - Hotel Lounge Patron (uncredited) *Josephine Forsberg - Friendly Passenger (uncredited) *Sally Fraser - Second United Nations Receptionist (uncredited) *Paul Genge - Lieutenant Hagerman (uncredited) *Ned Glass - Ticket Seller (uncredited) *James Gonzalez - Man at Auction (uncredited) *Tom Greenway - Silent State Police Detective (uncredited) *Robert Haines - Man at United Nations Building (uncredited) *Stuart Hall - Train Passenger (uncredited) *Len Hendry - Police Lieutenant (uncredited) *Alfred Hitchcock - Man Who Misses Bus (uncredited) *Stuart Holmes - Hotel Lounge Patron (uncredited) *Hideo Inamura - Man at United Nations Building (uncredited) *Eugene Jackson - Security Guard at Auction (uncredited) *Bobby Johnson - Waiter (uncredited) *Dick Johnstone - Courtroom Spectator (uncredited) *Sid Kane - Minor Role (uncredited) *Kenner G. Kemp - Man Leaving Office Building (uncredited) *Madge Kennedy - Mrs. Finlay (uncredited) *Colin Kenny - Man at Auction (uncredited) *Doreen Lang - Maggie, Roger's Secretary (uncredited) *Larry Leverett - Man in Phone Booth (uncredited) *Carl M. Leviness - Man at United Nations Building (uncredited) *Caryl Lincoln - Woman at Auction (uncredited) *Alexander Lockwood - Judge Anson B. Flynn (uncredited) *Frank Marlowe - Taxi Driver (uncredited) *Nora Marlowe - Anna, Housekeeper (uncredited) *Tom Marshall - Police Officer in Chicago (uncredited) *Thomas Martin - Train Passenger (uncredited) *James McCallion - Plaza Valet (uncredited) *Maura McGiveney - Attendant (uncredited) *Carl Milletaire - Hotel Clerk (uncredited) *Hans Moebus - Man at United Nations Building (uncredited) *Howard Negley - Conductor on Twentieth Century, Ltd. (uncredited) *Monty O'Grady - Man at United Nations Building (uncredited) *Henry O'Neill - Man in Plaza Bar (uncredited) *Murray Pollack - Worker (uncredited) *Charles Postal - Minor Role (uncredited) *Maudie Prickett - Elsie, Maid (uncredited) *Hugh Pryor - Minor Role (uncredited) *Ralph Reed - Bellhop (uncredited) *John Roy - Train Passenger (uncredited) *Cosmo Sardo - Worker (uncredited) *Jeffrey Sayre - Hotel Lounge Patron / Man at Mt. Rushmore Cafeteria (uncredited) *Scott Seaton - Man at Auction (uncredited) *Harry Seymour - Victor, Captain of Waiters (uncredited) *Robert Shayne - Larry Wade (uncredited) *Larry Sherman - Cab driver (uncredited) *Doris Singh - First United Nations Receptionist (uncredited) *Jeremy Slate - Policeman at Grand Central Station (uncredited) *Olan Soule - Assistant Auctioneer (uncredited) *Helen Spring - Bidder (uncredited) *Harvey Stephens - Stockbroker (uncredited) *Bert Stevens - Man at United Nations Building (uncredited) *Harry Strang - Assistant Conductor (uncredited) *Joe Szorentini - Man Opening Door for Thornhill (uncredited) *Paul Togawa - Man at United Nations Building (uncredited) *Arthur Tovey - Man at Auction (uncredited) *Dale Van Sickel - Ranger (uncredited) *Ray Weaver - Policeman at Grand Central Station (uncredited) *Susan Whitney - Attendant (uncredited) *Frank Wilcox - Herman Weitner (uncredited) *Lloyd Williams - Minor Role (uncredited) *Robert Williams - Patrolman Waggoner (uncredited) *Paula Winslowe - Woman at Auction (uncredited) *Wilson Wood - Photographer at United Nations (uncredited) *Carleton Young - Fanning Nelson (uncredited) *Ernesto Zambrano - Man at Auction (uncredited) Category:Mystery Category:Suspense Category:1959 Category:Road Trip Category:Train Category:Indiana Category:New York Category:Chicago Category:Mount Rushmore Category:Case Category:South Dakota Category:Auction Category:Double Agent Category:Mistaken Identity Category:Drunk Driving Category:Iconic Scene Category:AFI Top 100 Category:Innuendo